If You're Not The One
by castro09
Summary: Cliffhanger of 5x18. Who I think and hope he called, how it played out, and the aftermath. Rest of summary inside. Check it out! : Rated T for now. Maybe M later on.
1. Now Or Never

So, you guys know how this goes. I (sadly) do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, plots, etc.

_Italics are thoughts._ **Bold is quotes or other.**

Summary: Picks up at the cliffhanger of 5x18. I think we all have a pretty good idea of who he called. This is who I think (and hope) he called, how it played out, and the aftermath. It's kinda different I'll tell you that, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

(AN: It changes POV's from time to time, but it doesn't say when. So, yeah. You'll realize when though. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Now or Never

**Sometimes there is no next time, no time out, no second chance… Sometimes it's now or never.**

There he sat. In a cold, uncomfortable chair waiting for that voice over the intercom to announce his flight; their flight.

He wasn't sure yet.

Phone in his hand, he looked at the three numbers carefully. There was his old love, his new love, and his soul mate. He just couldn't decide who was who. He thought back on his time with each of these girls, trying to figure out who has his heart and will always have it. Not just bits and pieces, but all of it.

He looked at the familiar number and smiled.

_She's the one; and she always will be._

He dialed the number and waited.

She unknowingly sat in the same place he had recently vacated not too long ago. Looking at the montage she had painted for him –not just the comet- she couldn't help but remember the conversation they had earlier that day.

She told him –in a way- that she still loved him and would always love him.

He told her that it was hard seeing her, and that it's still hard.

She told him –in a way- that she wants to marry him.

He told her that it's just a dream.

So now here she sits, in the shadow of his silhouette. Her heart breaks because she knows…

_It's all my fault._

Without her knowledge, hot tears stream down her face, turning black from the mixture of her mascara and eyeliner.

A ring breaks her out of her trance.

Without looking at the caller ID, she answers.

"Hello?"

--  
So, how'd you guys like it? I know it maybe not be that good, but yeah. Both good and bad criticism would be great. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Please and thank you!  
-_HisGuardianAngel_


	2. Fall For You

_Previously..._

Without looking at the caller ID, she answers.

"Hello?"

Chapter 2: Fall For You

**People continue to love despite the pain and tears. Maybe because pain made them stronger and tears made them braver.**

She answered and when he heard her voice, he closed his eyes, smiled, and breathed a sigh of content before speaking.

"Hey."

"…."

He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Peyton, you there?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I—I'm here."

He smiled. He loved that he could still do that to her. Make her shiver –in a good way- at the sound of his voice.

"Listen, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

There was nothing but silence for the next 2 minutes.

He got worried, "Peyton, you still there?"

"Stay there. Give me 20 minutes."

And then the line went dead. He didn't even get a chance to say anything.

_She's coming. She's gonna marry me. She said yes. She's finally going to be Peyton Scott._

He smiled at his last thought.

After the phone call, Peyton got in her car and sped to her and Brooke's house. She arrived about 5 minutes later and dashed into the house –completely oblivious to Brooke on the phone- and went straight to her room to start packing. She packed everything and in about 5 minutes, she was done; she was ready.

She got in her car –promising Brooke she'd call her when she could and tell her what was going on- and sped off to the airport; to Lucas.

10 minutes is all it took for her to get to the airport; to Lucas. 10 minutes is all it took for her to think about; and know, that she's doing the right thing. It may not be the sane thing, but it is the right thing. On her way to the airport, she thought about everything; what she was going to say to Lucas when she saw him, what she was going to say before the big 'I do', just everything.

Finally she was here.

20 minutes was all it took for her to get to the airport. _To get to me_. 20 minutes was all it took for her to think about; and know…_We're doing the right thing._ It may not be the sane thing, but it is –and always will be- the right thing. 20 minutes was all it took for her to walk through those doors and give his life meaning and beauty again. While she was on her way, he took those 20 minutes to think about everything; what he would say to her when he saw her, what he was going to say in his vows…everything.

Finally she was here.

For 20 minutes, all he could do was look at the two doors and wait for the girl who had stolen his heart so many years ago and just wouldn't –couldn't- give it back.

Finally he saw her.

And she was beautiful, magnificent…

_She's my Forever_.

As soon as Peyton stepped through those two doors, she looked for the gate frantically. And finally, she saw it; she saw Him.

And he was handsome, gorgeous…

_He's my Forever_.

Their eyes locked in a heated battle. Blue met green and they mixed together like the open seas.

They walked towards each other, not taking their eyes off one another, when finally; they were close enough to hear each other's heart pounding frantically in one another's.

They didn't speak for about a minute. They just enjoyed looking into the eyes of their Forever.

He smiled that smile she loved and she smiled back.

He closed his eyes let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Peyton."

She smiled at the way he said her name; like a prayer.

She shakily put her hand on his cheek and lovingly rubbed it.

She smiled, "Lucas".

He opened his eyes and once again, blue met green.

They smiled at each other when…

--  
So? Any better? Sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't help it. Keep the reviews (either good or bad) coming. I won't mind. Unless it's like, totally ridiculously uncalled for. ;) Please and thank you!  
- _HisGuardianAngel_


End file.
